<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Se busca Mapa del Merodeador by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628653">Se busca Mapa del Merodeador</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Gen, Hogwarts, The Marauder's Map</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No, no tenía justificaciones. Había traicionado todo lo que George y él representaban en ese colegio, y todo lo que los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta les habían transmitido. <br/>Había perdido el mapa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Se busca Mapa del Merodeador</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Se busca Mapa del Merodeador</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.</p><p>George nunca lo habría perdonado, estaba seguro.</p><p>Pero no había tenido elección, si hubiera podido...</p><p>Suspiró. No, no tenía justificaciones. Había traicionado todo lo que George y él representaban en ese colegio, y todo lo que los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta les habían transmitido.</p><p>
  <em>Había perdido el mapa. </em>
</p><p>Él, Fred Weasley, había perdido el trono de poder de los gemelos sobre Hogwarts.</p><p>Todavía se preguntaba como hubiera podido ser tan tonto.</p><p>Se dirigió en paso lento hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, ignaro también de Peeves que trataba de fastidiarlo con una armadura.</p><p>No tenía gana de bromar, ese día no. Masculló rápido la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, y luego trató de escaparse furtivamente más allá de la sala común sin que nadie lo viera.</p><p>Había casi llegado a la escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios, cuando lo paró una voz igual a la suya.</p><p>“¡Fred! Hace casi una hora que te estoy buscando, ¿Dónde demonio fuiste?” le preguntó su hermano. El chico se paró, girándose despacio y tratando desesperadamente de poner un aire inocente.</p><p>“¡George! Perdóname, esta tarde fui un poco con Angelina.” contestó, indiferente. Su hermano frunció el entrecejo.</p><p>“Sí, me lo dijiste esto. Pero ella volvió más que media hora atrás, ¿Qué hiciste tú?” insistió. Fred bajó la mirada y se rasguñó distraídamente la cabeza, mientras su hermano seguía mirándolo con una ceja levantada.</p><p>“Bien... ves, es algo bastante raro, estaba caminando por los pasillos, cuando Peeves se acercó y...” balbuceó, antes que George lo interrumpiera.</p><p>“Fred, ¡maldita sea! Lo sé cuándo mientes porque, ¿sabes qué? Tienes mi misma expresión cuando lo haces.” lo regañó, inclinando la cabeza. “¿Quieres decirme que pasó? Si sigues así voy a imaginar algo terrible.”</p><p>Fred osó hacer una sonrisita traviesa.</p><p>“¿Cómo qué?” preguntó, inocente.</p><p>“No sé... ¿mataste a alguien? ¿Te convertiste en Mortífago? ¿Eres el novio secreto de la McGonagall?” estrujó él, no pudiendo evitar de echarse a reír.</p><p>“Nada te tan atroz... cuando lo dices así.” dijo, empezando a jugar con sus dedos. “Perdílamapadelmerodeador.” maulló luego, tan rápido que su hermano no entendió exactamente el sentido de sus palabras.</p><p>“¿Tú qué?” preguntó, en alta voz. Empezaba a enojarse, y no le gustaba para nada la manera como había hablado Fred.</p><p>“Perdí el mapa del Merodeador.” repitió, murmurando las palabras como si estuviera confesando un crimen.</p><p>Y fue así que lo tomó George.</p><p>“Tú perdiste... ¿Perdiste?” masculló, saliéndose los ojos. “¿Perdiste el mapa del Merodeador? Fred, ¿te has enloquecido? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Dónde?” gritó. Fred se puso al otro lado del sofá, de manera defensiva.</p><p>“George, tranquilo, te ruego. No lo hice a propósito, ¡sólo pasó!” trató de explicar.</p><p>Ambos se miraron alrededor, y viendo que mitad de los Gryffindors presentes les miraba, se pusieron a lado, cerca de las escaleras.</p><p>“Explícame.” le pidió George en cuanto fueron lejos de oídos curiosos. Fred suspiró, y empezó a hablar.</p><p>“Bien, ¿sabes qué tenía que entregar esa redacción sobre la transfiguración en animal a la McGonagall, no?”</p><p>George, pese a todo, rio.</p><p>“¿La que tenías que hacer de vuelta porque te dio una T?” le acuerdo, mereciéndose una palmadita no muy afectuosa en la cabeza.</p><p>“Exacto.” masculló Fred. “Le pedí a Angelina de ayudarme, ella sacó una S en ese trabajo. Sabes, está muy buena en Transfiguración y...”</p><p>“¡Fred! No me interesa de la historia clínica del periodo de escolaridad de Johnson, ¡sólo quiero saber cómo demonio perdiste el mapa!” lo regañó.</p><p>“Vale, vale. Pues, fuimos a la Sala Multipropósito, y...” trató de recomenzar, pero su hermano no lo dejó explicar.</p><p>“¿A la Sala Multipropósito? ¿Y por qué?” lo interrumpió, en aire confuso. Fred respiró hondo y evitó de comentar, pensando de no estar en la posición correcta para quejarse.</p><p>“¡Seguro que no podíamos ir a la biblioteca! Lo sabes qué nosotros dos tenemos la prohibición de entrar desde el segundo año.”</p><p>George frunció el entrecejo.</p><p>“¿La bibliotecaria está todavía enfadada por esa vez que demos vida a todos los libros de la sección prohibida?” preguntó. Fred sonrió y asintió vigorosamente, como si fuera orgulloso del recuerdo de ese día.</p><p>“De todas formas... me estaba explicando cómo funciona el encantamiento, pero en algún punto nos... bien... distraemos.” explicó, sonrojando un poco. Su gemelo frunció la nariz.</p><p>“Vale, no me interesa de los particulares. Esto no explica como perdiste el mapa.”</p><p>“La tenía en el bolsillo de la uniforme. Y... tiene que haberme caído cuando me la quité.” admitió al final el chico, claramente avergonzado. George lo miró mal por unos segundos, y luego se encogió de hombros.</p><p>“Pensaba algo peor, lo admito. Al final, sólo nos hace falta volver en la Sala Multipropósito para recogerla.” concluyó. Viendo que su hermano no le decía una palabra, y que su expresión no se había relajado, hizo un sonido incoherente. “¿Qué es que no me estás diciendo?” preguntó. Fred suspiró, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.</p><p>“¿Crees que no lo haya pensado? En cuanto me di cuenta que el mapa no estaba en mi bolsillo, dejé a Angelina en medio del pasillo, sin darle una explicación, y volví pronto allí.” le dijo. “Pero había desaparecido.” confesó.</p><p>“Fred Weasley, ¡eres un idiota! ¿Y ahora qué? En este momento el mapa está en manos de quien sabe quién, ¿y tú estás tan tranquilo? ¿Tienes idea de quien pueda haberla encontrada?” escupió George, la cara ahora del mismo color de su pelo.</p><p>“Ni una.” declaró el gemelo, bajando los ojos. “Lo siento, George.” murmuró, pensando que estaba en su naturaleza disculparse. Pero esa vez tenía que admitir de haberlo arruinado. Tenía razón su hermano, en ese momento el mapa podía tenerla quienquiera y ellos... bien, no habían bases para buscarla.</p><p>Tenía razón George. Había sido un completo idiota.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Señor Weasley, su redacción por favor.” le dijo McGonagall la mañana siguiente. Fred no podía concentrarse en nada, seguía pensando en donde pudiera estar el mapa, pues la seria profesora tuvo que llamarlo un considerable número de veces antes de que se decidiera a levantarse y apoyar el pergamino en la mesa.</p><p>“Vale, chicos, es suficiente por hoy. Estáis libres de iros.” siguió la mujer, después de haber echado un vistazo rápido a la hoja. “Weasley, usted no. Tengo que hablarle.” levantó una ceja hacía los gemelos, que se pararon cerca de la puerta, con aire de interrogación.</p><p>“Tiene que tomar una decisión, profesora. ¿Cuál Weasley?” preguntó George, animado. McGonagall se llevó una mano a la sien y suspiró.</p><p>“Aunque tuviera mucho que decir a ambos, creo que por hoy será suficiente el señor Fred Weasley.” contestó, irritada. Riendo bajo, George salió, mientras su hermano se iba hacia el escritorio de McGonagall con el aire de quien se va despacio hacia el patíbulo.</p><p>“Entregué mi redacción.” se apresuró a decir Fred, antes que la profesora pudiera decir algo. La mujer suspiró, echándole un vistazo furioso al chico.</p><p>“Le agradezco por confiar en mi memoria, Weasley, sé que entregó la redacción, pero no es de esto que quiero hablarle.” agitó con elegancia la varita, hasta que una pieza de pergamino que Fred encontraba horriblemente familiar revoloteó frente a ella.</p><p>“¿Qué es?” preguntó, fingiendo de no saber de qué se tratara. El tono de voz un poco tembloroso lo engañaba, pero sabía bien que McGonagall de todas maneras no iba a creerle.</p><p>“En realidad, dado que pertenece a usted, esperaba que pudiera decírmelo.” contestó la mujer, en aire poco conciliador. “Ayer traté de todos modos de descubrir que fuera, pero no importa el encantamiento que traté, seguían apareciendo palabras... impropias.” siguió, sonrojando un poco. Fred se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantener la calma.</p><p>“No es mío, profesora.”</p><p>“¿Pues niega de haber estado en la Sala Multipropósito, ayer?”</p><p>El chico resopló tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.</p><p>“No, no lo niego.” contestó, muy enojado. Tenía la sensación que su posibilidad de ganar esa confrontación fueran en caída libre.</p><p>“Muy bien. Pues sólo puedo explicarle lo que va a pasar ahora: o me dice que rara brujería es este pergamino, y tendrá sólo dos semanas de detención... o no me lo dice, y tendrá que pasar en detención dos meses.”</p><p>El chico se salió los ojos, apoyando las manos en el escritorio, como si no pudiera quedarse en pie.</p><p>“¿Dos meses?” gritó. La profesora hizo una sonrisita bastante malvada, y se puso en pie.</p><p>“No es su única opción, Weasley.”</p><p>Fred reflexionó. Claro que era su única opción.</p><p>Había decepcionado a su hermano perdiendo el mapa, y seguro no iba a arriesgar de revelar sus secretos a Minerva McGonagall, que en la mejor hipótesis les habría entregado ambos a un basilisco. Y, por lo demás, se lo debía también a Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, aunque se diera cuenta que este pensamiento fuera ilógico.</p><p>Tomó sus libros de la mesa, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.</p><p>“Vaya con los dos meses de detención.” masculló al salirse, sin girarse a mirar la cara satisfecha de la mujer.</p><p>Si un día su hermano y él hubieran tenido éxito de recuperar el mapa, tendrían que haber firmado sus nombres también.</p><p>Señor George Weasley y Fred El Idiota Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Dos días después, acababa de volver al dormitorio para cambiarse después del entrenamiento de Quidditch, antes de irse al estudio de la profesora McGonagall para la detención. Los insultos de su hermano todavía le retumbaban en el oído, y sabía qué no iba a liberarse fácilmente.</p><p>
  <em>“¿McGonagall, Fred? ¿Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones, jefe de la casa Gryffindor? Maldita sea, habría sido mejor Malfoy, en cambio. O Ron, o quienquiera, ¡pero no ella!” </em>
</p><p>No se podía decir que hubiera reaccionado bien a la noticia.</p><p>Apoyó la uniforme sucia en la cama, pero la movió cuando vio que había algo en la manta. Se sentó en el borde, moviendo pronto el trozo de tela.</p><p>Se salió los ojos, al tomar la pieza de pergamino con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo o arruinarlo.</p><p>
  <em>El mapa. </em>
</p><p>“Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.” murmuró, como encantado por esas palabras sencillas que había repetido millones de veces. Cuando vio los pasillos de Hogwarts formarse lentamente en el papel, no se aguantó y saltó en la cama, gritando.</p><p>“¿Fred? ¿Por qué chillas ahora?” oyó la voz de su hermano llegar de las escaleras.</p><p>Cuando lo alcanzó y se dio cuenta de la razón porque Fred había gritado, le hizo compañía saltando en la cama.</p><p>“¡Lo tenemos de vuelta! Hogwarts, ¡tiembla!” bromó, sin dejar un momento de reír. A ese punto Fred volvió a sentarse, y miró al hermano en aire de interrogación.</p><p>“George... ¿te das cuenta que no tiene sentido, verdad?” dijo, pero su gemelo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>“Vamos a buscar una explicación cuando acabaré de externar mi felicidad.” le respondió, con una sonrisa abierta.</p><p>Todavía riendo, Fred se fue afuera del dormitorio, hacia el estudio de la profesora.</p><p>Claro, había estado ella, no había otras explicaciones. Lo que Fred no entendía, era porque lo hubiera hecho.</p><p>No, no tenía sentido.</p><p>Llamó a la puerta, y luego entró. McGonagall levantó la mirada de unos papeles, y le sonrió rápida.</p><p>“Ah, Weasley, está aquí. Muy bien. Quiero que ordene estos papeles; y te ruego, trate de hacer de prisa por una vez.” le dijo, sin darle tiempo de hablar. Fred entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijo.</p><p>“Profesora... yo quería...” trató de decir, pero la mujer suspiró.</p><p>“<em>Ahora mismo</em>, Weasley.”</p><p>El chico sacudió la cabeza, y fue al otro lado del escritorio.</p><p>“Gracias.” murmuró, en voz apenas oíble. McGonagall se paró un momento, mirándolo en los ojos.</p><p>“No tengo idea de que esté hablando.” contestó, firme, volviendo a sus tareas.</p><p>Fred se puso rápido a trabajar, haciendo lo que la mujer le había pedido. Pasó las horas siguientes con una sonrisa que no dejaba su cara.</p><p>No, George no iba a creerlo. Él también no podía creerlo.</p><p>McGonagall... ¿<em>humana</em>?</p><p>Era sin duda algo sobre que reflexionar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>